Nishiyama Middle School
The is a the middle school division of the youngest school to exist in Hisakata, the . The institute was built in the late 1990s and early 2000s, and covers any grade from elementary to higher educations. The Nishiyama Middle School is a public middle school, which is accessable for anyone living in or outside Hisakata. It is located in the most western part of the town and marks the western border of the Chiboshi Ward. Description The Nishiyama Three Lights Institute was officially opened in spring season 2002, after it was planned and built in the years between the late 1990s and the early 2000s. It was established in the western part of the town, being the only school which yet has space to further expand some day. The school's original function was to bring the high school system back to the Hisakata Suburb, as any high school has formerly been removed due to space problems. Even though the Nishiyama Three Lights Institute is yet the youngest out of the three schools in the suburb, it may be the biggest among these three. The Institute is also the only school to cover any grade, from elementary to higher education. Since the school has been built in the early 2000s, it is quite a modern school. The middle school is close to the forest, near Hisataka. Even though the school was rarely seen in the anime, it is known that the sport field is located behind the school's main building and the entrance is made of glassy walls. Notable Students Girls *Itou Ami *Kisaragi Yumi *Aihara Shizuki Boys *Takagi Chris (graduated) *Teruiro Yoshiro (graduated) School Information Uniform Much like the school itself, the uniform of the school has hardly been seen in the anime. However, it is known that the uniform looks for every school grade the same. The main color of the uniform is purple. The school has uniforms for boys and girls equally. Female Uniform The female summer uniform consists of a short-sleeved, purple colored shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The tie is purple colored and stays the color in each grade. The shirt displays the symbol of the school, a white wing, at the pocket on the left. The girls wear a black colored, pleated skirt with a purple trim. They wear silver colored loafers with black laces and black stockings with purple trims. The female winter uniform consists of a long-sleeved, purple colored shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The tie is purple colored and stays the color in each grade. The shirt displays the symbol of the school, a white wing, at the pocket on the left. The girls wear a black colored, pleated skirt with a purple trim. They wear silver colored loafers with black laces and black stockings with purple trims. Bot in summer and in winter, the students are allowed to wear jacket, sweaters or loose tops over the shirt. However, the school's symbol must be visible. For that, the school has their own jackets and sweaters or students can order a pin with the symbol, which they can pin on their tie. KurigamiYumi.png|Yumi wearing the winter uniform Male Uniform The male summer consists of a short-sleeved, purple colored shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The tie is purple colored and stays the color in each grade. The shirt displays the symbol of the school, a white wing, at the pocket on the left. The boys wear black colored pants and silver loafers with black laces. The male winter uniform consists of a long-sleeved, purple colored shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The tie is purple colored and stays the color in each grade. The shirt displays the symbol of the school, a white wing, at the pocket on the left. The boys wear black colored pants and silver loafers with black laces. Bot in summer and in winter, the students are allowed to wear jacket, sweaters or loose tops over the shirt. However, the school's symbol must be visible. For that, the school has their own jackets and sweaters or students can order a pin with the symbol, which they can pin on their tie. Trivia *Since the Nishiyama Middle School is the only of the three divisions to appear in the series, the school system is commonly refered as "Nishiyama Middle School". Gallery References Category:Schools